frostlandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guard
Fighting for honor, greed, loyalty, or simply the thrill of battle, you are an undisputed master of weaponry and combat techniques. You combine your actions through clever combinations of opening moves, finishing strikes, and counterattacks whenever your foes are unwise enough to drop their guard. Whether you are a watchman, city guard, or prison guard, you have honed your martial skills into an art form and perform devastating critical attacks on your enemies. INNATE SKILLS Perception * Expert in Perception Saving Throws * Expert in Fortitude * Expert in Reflex * Trained in Will Skills * Watchman: Trained in Acrobatics * City Guard or Prison Guard: Trained in Athletics * Trained in Additional Skills equal to 3 plus Intelligence modifier Attacks * Expert in simple weapons (rapier, shortbow, handguns, etc.) * Expert in martial weapons * Trained in advanced weapons * Trained in semi-automatic weapons. * Expert in unarmed attacks Defenses * Trained in all armor * Trained in unarmored defense Career Qualifications * Loyal to the Government * Able to uphold the law * Able to operate a sub-machine gun Career Progression Watchman The first-responders of the city. They man watch towers around the city, and are charged with keeping the peace and stopping crime. They are essentially the neighborhood watch. City Guard The military of the city. They man the guard towers and patrol the streets. When push comes to shove, they are the peace keepers and are to keep the population in check. Prison Guard The most brutal of the guard professions. They are tasked with operating the prison and dealing with wrongdoers. Torture, beatings, and general harshness are not out of the question with them. Payment & Reimbursement * 40 Jewels per day * Free Housing * Free Food Rations Other Benefits * Access to military installations (though cannot bring non-guards with them) * Watchmen: Friendly * City Guards: Respected * Prison Guards: Feared * Free Bullets Perception Purpose The guard profession is tasked with protecting the City and keeping it at peace. They serve the government of New Chesnow and are loyal to the Captain and Commander of Order. Social Status The more grounded professions hold guards in high regards as they keep their assets and workplaces safe. Shadier people do not like them, for obvious reasons. Demographics There are a total of fifty citizens serving as guardsmen for the city. Operations Tools * Ranged Weapon * Small Melee Weapon * Lantern * Medium Winter Clothing * Pocket Book of Law Workplace Guards work throughout the city and can be found either patrolling on foot or stationed at various towers. Watchmen are typically stationed at Watch Towers and City Guards at Guard Towers. Prison Guards do not patrol, instead only found at the city prison. All guards can also sometimes be found at the Guard Headquarters located on the first floor of Capital Tower. Provided Services * Crime Stopping * House Checks * Protest Queller * Second Line of Attack to outside forces Dangers & Hazards Those committing crimes may try to attack guards. Protesting citizens will also attack guards. Overall, when all is calm, the profession is fairly safe, the only danger really being the cold when they're outdoors. Category:A Beacon in the Ice Category:ABITI:Classes